Far Go Traders
Far Go Traders is a merchant house of the New California Republic, tracing its roots to the 22nd century and the thriving trade that developed among the communities of New California. Background In 2161, the Far Go Traders was the smallest of the three major trading houses that ruled the Hub. Dealing primarily in goods considered small time,The Vault Dweller: "{1010}{}{Far}" Decker: "{1110}{DECK_59}{They're the last of the merchants, and I mean that literally. Small time stuff, mostly. Look northeast of the Merchant Market.}" (DECKER.MSG) the FGT managed to build a thriving merchant house. Chems, tires, guns, bullets, food, brahmin, dirt, even scraps of metal were loaded into their caravans and traded among the communities of New California, according to the philosophy that nothing can be taken for granted: Goods commonplace in one settlement might be luxury goods in a settlement just 10 miles away.The Vault Dweller: "{127}{}{What sort of things do you trade?}" Rutger: "{131}{}{Why, we trade just about everything you can think of: chems, tires, guns, bullets, food, brahmin, dirt, even scraps of metal.}" The Vault Dweller: "{132}{}{Dirt? Scraps of metal?}" Rutger: "{134}{}{You'd be surprised at what's in demand out there. Something that's taken for granted in one place may be a highly sought after commodity in a settlement 10 miles away.}" (RUTGER.MSG) By expanding their business in this fashion, the Traders developed a very large operation: Large enough that harvesting operations by the Master's forces did not hurt the company much (only a small percentage of their business), even though they lost a lot of caravans to the Scavenger Teams. Having survived in the cutthroat environment of the Hub, the Traders survived and prospered. By 2281, more than 120 years later, the Traders are large and influential enough to compete with Crimson Caravan for the new armor contract for NCR Army troops.The Courier: " " Blake: "SUCCEEDED Well, the Far Go Traders have been trying to edge us out on the new armor contract for the troops. This could swing things in our favor. All right, let McCarran know they should expect the first shipment in a week or so." (Blake's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Organization In 2161, the trading house was run (officially) by Butch Harris, with Rutger as his aide. Considered to be an honest trader with a mind for honest work, he was unable to curb Decker's influence and the FGT ended up falling under control of the crime lord.The Vault Dweller: "{1011}{}{Butch}" Decker: "{1111}{DECK_60}{Amusing. He considers himself the leader of the Far Go Traders. More of a figurehead, actually. He knows better than to interfere with my business.}" (DECKER.MSG) The string of caravan disappearances has annoyed Decker, but he has allowed Butch to handle it his way for the time being.The Vault Dweller: "{1013}{}{Missing}" Decker: "{1113}{DECK_62}{Something is making the Far Go Traders' caravans disappear. I'd like to know the cause, since it does disrupt a piece of my business.}" (DECKER.MSG) Butch preferred a hands-off approach to business. His employees were expected to bring their own weapons and ammunition for caravan guard duties and any special jobs that needed doing,Bulletin Board: "{100}{}{You see a Bulletin Board.}" "{101}{}{NEED WORK? The Far Go Traders are currently filling the following positions:}" "{102}{}{1. Caravan Guards. Must be in good physical condition and dependable.}" "{103}{}{2. Special Position. Must be observant and willing to travel in dangerous territory.}" "{104}{}{Own weapons and ammo required for all jobs. Inquire with Rutger at the Far Go Traders office.}" (BULLBORD.MSG) while managers of businesses owned by the trading house, like Beth's Weapon Shop, were given plenty of freedom and de facto autonomy to run things as they please. A key element of any employment contract was a provision that allowed FGT contractors to buy items at a 15% discount from businesses owned by the company. Coupled with the fact that they pay well and their jobs are reasonably dangerous, it allowed for them to stay in business as a fair, dependable trading house: Not as crazy as the Crimson Caravan of the time, but not as exploitative as the Water Merchants.The Vault Dweller: "{173}{}{The Far Go Traders.}" Beth: "{206}{}{The Far Go Traders pay well and their jobs aren't too deadly. Butch owns this shop, a good man. They're fair and let me do as I please with the place; I like working with them. Plus you get a discount on anything you buy here if you work for Butch.}" (HBETH.MSG) As a result, they were very popular with caravan guards, commonly considered to be the best house to work for. The fact they didn't take unnecessary risked and were pleasant to work with was a big plus.Crimson Caravan guard: "{134}{}{I love Caravan duty, lots of action and caps.}" "{135}{}{The Far Go Traders are great to work for.}" "{136}{}{I like working for the Far Go Traders; they don't take stupid risks.}" "{137}{}{The Crimson Caravan's caravans are the best.}" "{138}{}{The Crimson Caravan pays so well, I'll retire in a year.}" (CARGRD.MSG)Far Go Traders guard: "{101}{}{Those damn Water Merchants are ripp'n us all off.}" "{104}{}{Far Go Traders are the best.}" "{105}{}{The Crimson Caravan are a bunch of idiots and lunatics.}" "{109}{}{Those water misers are responsible, I know it.}" (FGTGARD.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{If I was looking for a job, where would be a good place to start?}" Gunther: "{114}{}{I occasionaly do a stint on one of the caravans that head out from here. If you're looking for that kind of work, just talk to one of the trading houses. I'm partial to the Far Go Traders, but I've worked with all of them.}" (GUNTHER.MSG) Outside relations As a major trading house, the FGT are in natural competition with the other merchants houses of the New California Republic, in a rivalry that stretches back decades. The hostility between the caravan companies results in constant attempts to undermine each other and limit business. Capitalism at its finest. Technology The FGT, like other merchant houses, prefer inexpensive, reliable technology, although by 2281, they have access to the resources and manufacturing required to produce large numbers of standardized armor sets designed for use by NCR Army servicemen. Behind the scenes Far Go Traders is a reference to Brian Fargo, founder and CEO of Interplay (at the time when Fallout was released) and one of the designers of ''Wasteland'', the spiritual predecessor to the ''Fallout'' series. es:Comerciantes Far Go pl:Wszędobylscy Handlowcy pt:Far Go Traders ru:Дальнобойщики uk:Далекобійники Category:Far Go Traders